


What I Want To Do To You

by DirtyBangtanDesires



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, JiminxReader - Freeform, Locked In, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Park Jimin moans, Sex, Sexy Park Jimin, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBangtanDesires/pseuds/DirtyBangtanDesires
Summary: You and Jimin get locked on the library overnight...And sexual stuff happens.





	What I Want To Do To You

You tried not to panic. You and Jimin had accidentally gotten yourselves locked in overnight in the library, and the librarians wouldn't be back until 8:00 AM.

  
     You walked into the library's bathroom, and shut the door, checking yourself in the mirror. The door burst open, and Jimin came in. "What are you...?" You gasped as Jimin pressed you against the bathroom wall, holding one of your hands above your head. His hot breath coming in gasps across your neck and shoulder, and his fingers slowly intertwined themselves in with yours.

  
     He was going to suffocate you, he was so close. Your gut clenched when he pressed his body onto yours, flattening your body against the wall. His lips barely grazed your ear, and he growled "You have no idea what I want to do to you right now."

  
     You had a pretty good idea, though. You could feel the slight bulge in his pants. You couldn't help it; he had pressed his body onto yours, and you could feel every movement of his body. His heartbeats, his breaths, his....desire.

  
     He was burning up, his body unnaturally hot, his skin hotter to the touch than even after basketball. But, to your surprise, you found that the idea of his desire didn't scare you. You wanted to feel more of his skin on yours. You needed Jimin.

  
     "Jimin, I.." Your hands pushed up his shirt a little, revealing a bare patch of skin on his stomach. You pushed your own shirt up a little, and your bare stomachs met. "Uhhhh," he groaned, and your stomach constricted as you felt his skin move against yours.

  
     "I... Umphhh," you breathed as his hands went to your waist, slowly going under your shirt, up your back. Everywhere he touched, your skin burned, and his lips barely touched your neck.

  
     "Jimin, stop," you halfway pleaded, praying that he would stop yet wanting him to go on. His hands froze, and he whispered "(Y/N), why?" You slowly pushed against his chest, and he let you push him away, slowly, centimeters at a time. Your shirt fell back down as his hands slowly slid from under your shirt, leaving trails of fire.

  
     "I'm not ready for this," you whispered. "I know what you want, and I'll admit that I want it too. But we have to wait." He reached out and touched your cheek. "Why, (Y/N)?" You stared into his eyes, and they stared unwaveringly back into yours. Then he stepped in and kissed you.

  
     His lips smashed on yours, and you lost it. Your hands went to his shoulders, and his hair, and he re-pressed you to the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist. You kissed furiously, mouths connecting, breaking away, re-connecting in passionate, fiery lip-locks.

  
     His arms went around your chest, holding you as close as possible. Your breasts were pressed against his chest, and you could feel his heartbeat thudding along with your own. "(Y/N)," Jimin moaned, "If you don't stop, I don't think I can control myself. You're intoxicating, and you're all I want."

  
     Your mind was whirling, and your heart was beating like never before. "I don't care anymore," you gasped, "Jimin, I love you and I want you." He kissed you, his hand fumbling for the door. He shut it and locked it. There was no going back.

  
     While you continued to kiss, Jimin's thumbs got under your waistline and began stroking your hip bones softly. Your stomach flipped, and you groaned quietly. "Oh Jimin,..." His hands went up the sides of your shorts, and his thumbs found the grooves where your legs created your V-area, beginning to slowly rub up and down.

  
     "Uuhhhnnn Jimin, I..." You moaned, and he kissed your neck, sucking where your neck met your shoulder. The suction feeling was exciting, and you gasped when he lightly bit the sensetive skin. He pulled away, leaving a nice red hickey.

  
     "I'm not gonna be able to hide this," you gasped, out of air. He growled "That's the idea. You're mine, and no one else can have you." His words made your heart jump, and you could hardly breathe past the lump of in your throat.

  
     He slid your shirt and bra strap off your shoulder, sucking and kissing your skin as you fought to not rip his clothes off of his sexy body.

     "Jimin," you moaned, "What do you want to do to me?" He groaned in your ear, "I want to fuck you so hard right now, and make the hottest love to you that the world has ever known." You were speechless, not sure what to think or say or do as the boy you loved was getting closer to losing his control.

     You squeezed your legs around his hips, and he moaned as he nearly smashed your body against the wall. His crotch pressed against your throbbing area. A shiver ran down his body.

  
     "Ungh, (Y/N), I don't think I can hold back much longer," he gasped, his fist against the wall. "Don't hold back anymore, Jimin," you moaned. "Just do it!" That did it.

  
     He whirled you around, set you down, and yanked off your shirt. He pulled off his own shirt, revealing his heaving chest, and you unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the floor. He then knelt and pulled down your shorts, leaving your underwear on. He ran his hands up the sides of your legs, making your skin tingle where he touched.

  
     He stood up, and you pulled him close, chest to chest. He was breathing hard, and he stared into your eyes. "Let me do you," you whispered. He made a noise like "Uhhnng," and nodded, his damp hair falling in his face. Your hands flew at his pants button and zipper. Each time you touched his skin, his breath intake became sharper.

  
      You pulled down his jeans. You both had taken off your shoes and socks before he had come in. Jimin kicked off his pants. Then you pulled him back, pressing your body onto his. All that was left between you was two pairs of underwear. Jimin's hands gripped your hips, and you whispered "Fuck me, Jimin."

  
     Jimin yanked down your underwear with a grunt, and pulled his own down. He stood up, and you both stared at each other. You tried not to look at his erect member, so you instead looked into his eyes. He was staring at your body.

  
      "You're so...beautiful," he choked out, and then looked up into your eyes. He stepped closer, and with trembling hands he caressed your bare hips. He then stepped in all the way, and gently pressed his lips to your own, his eyes closing. You kissed him back, pressing your naked bodies together.

  
     He groaned as his erection pressed onto your belly, and your heart leapt to your mouth. You pulled away, and murmured "Were you going to fuck me?" He exhaled shortly. "I can't fuck you, (Y/N). You're too precious and fragile to fuck. I will love you, though."

  
     You gasped as his hand found its way between your legs, and his breath hitched as he found your entrance. He whispered "Are you ready?" You nodded, biting your lip as his erection met with your entrance. You and Jimin let out whimpering noises, and his right hand clasped yours, his fingers intertwining with your own.

  
     Then he gently, slowly pressed in. Your stomach lurched, and you let out a quiet yelp. You squeezed his hand, breathing in deeply. Jimin whimpered as he continued to press in, and he stopped at your virginity seal. "Do you want this?" He asked, and you nodded, your eyes closed, your forehead feeling clammy. "Yes. I want you, Jimin. I want all of you."

  
     Jimin leaned in and kissed you, and broke through. A cry escaped your lips, and Jimin hissed in. "Oh God," he whimpered, "You feel so good, (Y/N)." Your stomach was riding a roller coaster. Jimin slowly, carefully began to pull out, and you let out the air you'd been holding.

  
     "Jimin, I love you." He groaned "I love you too." He then pressed back in, and you threw your head back against the wall, letting out a small moan. Jimin shivered. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he moaned. You did. He then held you up by holding your thighs, and he was able to move easier.

  
     He began to get into a rhythm, pressing in and then pulling back out. His eyes were closed as he leaned his forehead on yours. Each little gasp of breath as he thrusted in, each little whimper or moan was for you. His warm breath puffed across your heated skin, and your hearts beat as one.

  
     You kissed his warm lips, his mouth moving with yours, molding your lips together. You broke the kiss as he thrusted in deep, your cry echoing through the bathroom. "Did you like that?" He asked, and you nodded. "Do it again," you whimpered, and he repeated his movement.

  
     Your fingers dug into his shoulders as your head fell back, hitting the wall as you moaned "Oh Jimin..." He let out a half laugh half sob, and he pressed his mouth to the crook of your neck. You moaned and put your arms around his muscular shoulders, twining your fingers in his hair. "Jimin...don't stop...just don't stop."

  
     He moaned, groaning into your ear, his lips brushing your skin, "(Y/N), you feel _so_ _fucking good_..." Your toes curled as your heart beat fast. He then pulled out and thrusted back in hard, earning a moan from your lips. "Go fast, Jimin," you groaned. He complied.

  
     Jimin picked up the pace, thrusting in hard and deep, his moans echoing through the room along with yours. At one point, he hooked your legs on his hips, fondling your breasts with his free hands. He moaned as he kissed you, matching your own as he made your body rock against the wall.

  
     When his hands returned to your thighs, you gasped out "Jimin, harder baby, harder..." He kissed your lips and whispered "Hold on then, baby." Then he began to hammer into you. Your head flew back, a wild moan flying from your lips. Jimin was panting, each exhale rushing past his lips in a muffled "Ah..Ah..Ah..Ah.."

  
      This made your heart leap and race even harder as you bit your lip. Your hands went to his cheeks, pulling his face to yours, connecting your mouths in a searing kiss. He whimpered into the kiss, his damp hair curling on his forehead.

  
     "(Y/N)..." He moaned. You gasped "What?" He pressed his hot forehead to the cool wall. "I-I'm clo-se, (Y/N), I'm-close!" You squeezed your legs around his hips, making him moan and grip your thighs hard. "God, (Y/N), you drive me so crazy!" You kissed his lips. "I like it when you're crazy," you whispered.

  
      He whimpered as he thrusted in hard and deep. You moaned, "Jimin, I-I think I-I'm gonna-gonna-" your breath caught as he thrusted in very hard. "Ah!" You cried, and screamed "I'M CLOSE, JIMIN! I'M CLOSE!!" He nodded, gripped your hand tightly. Then he thrusted in as hard and as deep as he could go.

  
     You screamed as your climax hit you, and you felt yourself clenching around Jimin. He screamed, pressing his body onto yours, his arms going around your torso and holding you as close as he could. You felt him shudder, and then Jimin filled you with his sperm.

  
      You smashed your lips onto his, your legs clenched around his small waist. He stood there, holding you close, riding his orgasm. Then, after a few minutes, he gently set you down and slowly pulled out of you. You leaned against the wall, your eyes closed, trying to bring your heart rate and your breathing back to normal.

  
     After you did, you pressed a kiss to Jimin's lips. He kissed you back tenderly, his hands resting lightly on your hips. "I love you, Jimin," you murmured. He smiled wearily and kissed you back. "I love you too, (Y/N)."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, when the librarians came to work, they almost had heart attacks when they found you and Jimin, even though you were sleeping in separate places. They were extremely apologetic, and ushered you both out the door with motherly care.

  
     You and Jimin walked to your houses, parting ways with a long, passionate kiss. Before you walked away though, you smirked at Jimin.

  
     "Maybe," you said, "Maybe we should get locked in overnight again sometime." Jimin laughed, and kissed you. "But maybe we should pick somewhere with a bed or a couch."

  
      You giggled. "Why, wasn't the wall good enough?" Jimin laughed, and squeezed your butt. "Sure, but I prefer to sleep on a bed or a couch. That floor wasn't very comfortable." You laughed. "That's very true."

       
Jimin smiled. "Okay. See you tomorrow, (Y/N)." You waved as you walked away, turning towards home, already planning the next place for you and Jimin to conveniently get locked in. Preferably somewhere with a bed.  
Or a couch.  
Or a floor.  
It didn't really matter to you. ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my fellow BTS lovers!!!
> 
> This is my first post on AO3, so please give me some love! (I'll take all I can get!!)
> 
> Also, if you have suggestions or requests for Fics, please comment and I will definitely respond!!!
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
